Who Runs The World
by Starcrossed28
Summary: AU Cross-over. Clarke and the 99 other prisoners are sent to earth where they will learn if the human race can survive. They thought their biggest adversary would be this new uncharted land but what will happen when they realise they are not alone. Clexa and Bechloe endgame. Rated K for now but future chapters may up to a M rating.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone so welcome to the warped mind that is mine to think up the idea that a post-apocalyptic tv show would be awesome to mix in with a movie about aca-nerds. This is my first attempt at writing on here and I know both these fandoms have a lot of support so if anyone is feeling the possibilities of this alternative universe let me know that you want me all to continue with it. This chapter is just a teaser of an introduction and will stick mainly to the show until our Pitch Perfect characters are introduced where it will go from slightly AU to full blown at times. Oh and not all of them will be from the 100, think some will work better as Grounders ;) Without further ado...**

Chapter 1 –Time Waits For No One.

What started as one sentence soon became another. The first steps on the ground felt like a new lease of life however all it took was two days for the illusion to come crashing down just like the 100 had. Death was guaranteed to all, no man could escape its grasp. The only question is when. Some of the 100 knew on the Ark they would never last past the age of 18, at least now they had a chance, if they fought for it hard enough, they could survive.

2 Days earlier…

The charcoal stained her hand, seeped into her pores. She stared down at the design below her on the cold hard surface of her enclosure. Every image that surrounded her was an escape from her current solitude. Images replicated from memories in life skills, biology, humanities. Anything she could think of as a reprieve from the despair of loneliness. Two months had already passed yet she knew it would all be over soon. Judgement would be cast in 31 days, happy birthday she thought to herself sarcastically. Deep within she knew the Council would float her. Isolation told her as much. If she wasn't still deemed a threat she would have at least had the small privileges offered to the prisoners.

Loosing herself again in her charcoal dreamscape she was jolted from her thoughts of what it would be like to be on earth, wind blowing through the trees, the smell of the flowers as her fingertips brushed passed them. The lights came to life and the jarring of the door being opened brought her back to reality.

Two guards entered the cell, "Prisoner 319 stand and face the wall"

Quickly getting to her feet Clarke followed the orders and turned her back to the two members of the guard. "What is this?!" she questioned, blood pumping through her body as panic began to seep into every pore.

The lead guard directed her to be quiet, demanding she held out her right arm. Looking behind she saw the other guard unleashing a metallic cuff.

"No, no, it's not my time! I don't turn 18 for another month!" The sound of the electric baton locking into the ready position startled Clarke further. Blood began pumping in her ears and the frantic beat of her heart pounded against her chest.

"Remove your watch." Came the response from the first guard.

Gripping tightly onto the aforementioned object Clarke couldn't believe what was happening, they were early and this was the last object she had to remember her father by. Before they took him from her.

"No it was my fathers!"

If this was going to happen she wouldn't let it go without a fight. As the lead guard moved to remove the watch from her the adrenaline that had been coursing through her system snapped her into focus, springing forward she slammed her hands into the first guard knocking him off-balance. Rounding on the second guard behind her she caught his lead hand holding the baton by the wrist and using her body weight and other hand she pushed his arm into himself, the shock from the baton sending him to the floor. Her feet carried her towards the cell door that had been left unlocked, her haste causing her to crash into the corridor railing. All around her was a similar sight of guards removing prisoners.

The opening of the cell door next to hers jarred her back into action but before she could take off and attempt an escape the voice of the last person she expected to hear reached her.

"Clarke, stop!"

Turing around Clarke was face to face with what she hoped was her last chance at being saved.

"Mom? Mom, what's going on, what is this? They're killing us all aren't they?" She cried falling into her mother's embrace. Abbey quickly encircled her arms around her daughter, holding her for perhaps the last time. "They're reducing population, making more time for the rest of you..."

Stepping out the embrace Abbey quickly cut off her daughter – "Clarke you're not being executed, you're being sent to the ground. All 100 of you." Holding her daughters arms with her hands Abbey saw the pain and fear in her daughters' eyes.

"But it's not safe, no, no!" Clarke sobbed.

"This gives you a chance to live, Clarke. Your instincts will tell you how to survive, just like your father. I can't lose you too. I love you so much." Cradling her daughters face Abbey tried to soothe her daughters fears, it was their only hope for Clarke to possibly survive.

Once again falling into her mothers embrace Clarke couldn't help but feel panic. As her arms tightened around her Mom she felt a sharp prick on her back and a wave of dizziness flood her. The last thing she heard was her mother whispering, "Earth Clarke, you get to go to earth."

The heavy pull against her eyelids was too much but before she submitted to the darkness a flash of red waves caught her attention.


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome To The New Age

Chapter 2 –

Lazily awakening from her induced slumber, Clarke blinked repeatedly. Flashes of her last few moments of consciousness alerted her to her current state. Looking around she saw herself surrounded by the other prisoners strapped into their seats of the drop ship. The feeling of metal cutting into her wrist began to throb but before she could investigate further a voice to her right drew her attention.

"Welcome back."

She looked into the eyes of one of her former best friends, shock and anger welling up inside of her.  
"Wells why are you here?!" She demanded.

"When I heard they were sending prisoners to the ground I got myself arrested. I came for you." He implored. Before he could continue a jolting and a scream in the background distracted them both. They were entering earth's atmosphere. Suddenly screens lit up around the ship, projecting the image of Chancellor Jaha. If she was going to die, surely this must be the moments before reaching hell Clarke thought. Sitting beside her was her former friend who betrayed her confidence and the man who sent her father to his death on the screens above staring back at her, talking of their redemption.

A figure floated in front of Clarke, a young boy with tanned skin and mischievous eyes, wisps of his flowing brown hair coming out either side of his green beanie.

"Check it out, looks like your Dad floated me after all." The boy with Disney prince looks goaded to Wells.

Before Wells could respond Clarke cut him off, "You should get back to your seat before the parachute deploys." Seeing two more trying to cut themselves free she called out to them to stay in their seats if they wanted to live.

"You're the traitor they kept in isolation"

"You're the idiot who wasted oxygen on a space-walk" Clarke retorted

"It was fun" he smirked "the names Finn."

Suddenly the chute deployed throwing Finn against the wall behind her. She called out to him asking if he was okay. As the dropship continued its shaky decent to earth Wells pleaded with her to forgive him but even if these were her final moments she knew she couldn't grant him that. He had cost her too much.

As they landed with a small thump Clarke quickly undone her seatbelt, running to the first slumped body she could find. Checking the pulse she found no response to her fingertips and looked up to Wells concerned eyes with a shake of her head. Finn too glanced up at Clarke as he hoovered over the second body, regret and sadness tainting his eyes. Mere seconds on the ground and they already had lost their first two casualties. A young guy suddenly shouted that a girl had been injured. Hoping to put her skills to use Clarke immediately made her way over to the panicked youth. When she stepped through the crowd that had gathered her breath caught in her throat. The flash of red that was her last fuzzy image in space was now clear before her.

The red hair in soft waves framing the angelic face of the last person she expected to see.

"Chloe?" came the whimper from Clarke's lips. She propelled her legs forward towards her best friend and tilted her head up. An angry streak of vibrant crimson was trickling down her forehead. Checking for a pulse she released the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. She turned to the guy that had called out for help, "What happened?"

He shakily ran a hand through his mid length curly brown hair avoiding the pair of retro goggles sitting above his forehead, "When we landed one of the pieces that broke off came flying towards us, we ducked but when I looked up she was bleeding."

Crouching over the unresponsive form Clarke quickly ripped a piece of shirt from her tee, wiping the stream that had gone into her right eye before quickly pressing it against the wound in an attempt to stem the bleeding. Cradling her face with her free hand Clarke gently urged her friend to open her eyes. A few moments later the red head began to stir. The throbbing in her head was instant but in the back of her mind she registered a familiar voice softly calling her name. Opening her eyes Chloe was met with a fuzziness that slowly cleared to a set of concerned blue eyes, their hypnotic colour one that she could place anywhere. Taking a few moments to focus herself she breathed out a pained "Clarke?"

"Yeah sweetie it's me", quickly tying a makeshift bandage of the rags around Chloe's head she continued, "How are you feeling? Can you stand?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so" Chloe moved to her feet aided by Clarkes arm around her waist, "my head is pounding" she winced.

"Just take it easy, if you feel dizzy or nauseous let me know, okay?" replied Clarke, giving Chloe a little space to see if she could support herself. When she was satisfied she could stand unaided she continued on with the second pressing thought she had when she saw her other best friend from the Ark. "What are you doing here Chlo? You're not a criminal."

"We've been through everything together Clarke, when I heard you were being sent to the ground we couldn't just stand by"

"-what do you mean we?!" Clarke interrupted.

Despite the pain still echoing through her head Chloe's eyes gleamed in mischievousness that Clarke was well accustomed to. "The girls of course silly."

Looking around frantically to see the truth to Chloe's words Clarke was pulled out of her search by the sound of someone calling out that the door was on the bottom level. She raced towards the gathering crowd.

"STOP! We can't just open the doors, the air could be toxic!" She yelled, hoping to be heard over the excited murmuring off those eager to leave their confines of safety.

"If the air is toxic we'll all be dead anyway." Came the nonchalant reply from the man before her. He seemed older than the rest, tall and determined in his stance, an air of authority only furthered by the uniform he was sporting.

"Bellamy?" an unknown voice called towards the back of the crowd. Slowly a tall, lean brunette emerged forward. Her striking features similar to that of the man Clarke had just challenged.

"Oh my god, look how big you are" the one Clarke presumed to be Bellamy marvelled, quickly throwing his arms around the beautiful girl. Suddenly it all fell into place for Clarke, she had heard the rumours of the first set of siblings in the Ark for over 25 years and seeing the two before her she knew the rumours had been true.

Clarke felt a hand slowly slide into her own, she didn't have to look to see it was Chloe. She knew that softness anywhere. They had dated, albeit very briefly, when they were younger before deciding that they were definitely suited to just being friends but Chloe's complete disregard for personal space and affection had always remained.

Looking back to the moment in front of her Clarke heard a girl shout, "That's Octavia Blake, the girl who was hidden under the floor!"

Before Octavia could go to challenge the girl, Bellamy pulled her back, "Let's give them something else to remember you by."

Turing around he slowly pulled down the handle to the door, Clarke felt Chloe's grip tighten in her hand and she squeezed back in an attempt to give her comfort. It was now or never, either they died free on the ground or they died within this metal container, either way they would do it together.

The door gave way to blinding light and warmth to the air that Clarke had never felt before. A soft breeze touched her cheeks, as gentle as a lovers fingertips, slightly wavering the strands of hair that framed her face. She stood in awe at the sight, the colours of the earth bright and alive before her. She turned to Chloe who looked forward, equally stunned as the sights and smells of the forest that stood before them. They both watched in awe as Octavia stepped forward and tipped her head back, taking a deep hearty breath on the sweet air that surrounded them. Cautiously making her way to the end of the door ramp Octavia stopped briefly at the end. With one last deep breath she jumped on the floor of the earth below, taking a few steps forward, her boots rustling the leaves and dirt underneath. Suddenly she threw her hands up in the airs before excitedly screaming,

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!"

Before Clarke could move forward she heard a thunderous yell, "INCOMING!" before a large frame pushed past the crowd to her left and two arms raised high in the air smacked the heads of those in her way. With a smirk Clarke watched the figure run to the ramp lowering a flat sheet of metal to the floor and body surf to end of the ramp before tumbling off and rolling into the ground. With a quick ungraceful jump to her feet the woman raised a fist into the air before letting out a "WHOOMP, THERE IT IS!"


	3. Chapter 3 - What You Can't See

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter everyone. I had made significant progress on it a good few days ago but before I could finish it off and post it my computer somehow switched off without automatically saving and so I had to re-write it all whilst also working on my other story, 12 hour shifts and seeing friends and family. My apologies for those of you who have been waiting patiently and whilst I'm at it a big thank you to those of you that have followed and reviewed so far (Soulterror, monkeygirl11602 and JoriLover95, glad to see I'm not the only one who loves these two fandoms!). Please rest assured that I haven't given up by any means just at times I do work 12 hour days and then on my days off I also have a social life and sleep to catch up on so I can't promise updates as frequently as I would like but by all means I will try to make sure you don't wait too long. Without further ado…**

 **Oh and yeah, unfortunately I don't own either Pitch Perfect or The 100. If I did we would all be watching Bechloe and Clexa non-stop. Maybe we should start a petition so I can take over, I swear I'll hire better writers…*cough* anyways…**

 **PPS – I'm almost done. Please note for this chapter the rating is M just for some swear words and implied sexual violence. Please do not let this offend you it is only implied it could happen and nothing is described in great detail by all means at all. If the thought of it does offend you feel free to message me and I'll give you the spoilers of the story so you can decide if you feel comfortable enough to read the chapter. Now to the story -**

Chapter 3 – What You Can't See

As groups of overly excited teenagers rushed out passed them, Clarke and Chloe shared a look. Together, hands still clasped they made their way to the edge of the ramp before taking the small step down to the soft ground below. Her eyes darted in bewilderment and wonder at the various shades of the forest, never able to focus on one shade of colour before another caught her attention. The earthy, heady scent filled her nostrils and she couldn't breathe deep enough to take it all in. The air was so clear, so pure and with no sound of a humming in the background tears almost came to her eyes. Looking at Chloe she noted her friend too was in the same state of euphoria. Before she could open her lips to speak a set of strong arms encircled her from behind, picking her up.

"Griffandor!" Came the enthusiastic bellow behind her. Smiling wildly, Clarke turned as she was lowered back to the ground and immediately pulled her friend in tightly between her arms.

"Amy!" She breathed out, pulling back slightly to take in the girls' appearance having missed her for the last few months. Her hair was longer now and her fringe jutted out past a faded headband. True to the name she had insisted the girls called her when they had first become friends on the Ark she was still on the larger side but regardless Clarke was happy to see her smiling and healthy before her.

"Save some love for me Aca-bitches." Turning quickly in Amy's arms, Clarke looked over to the drop ship. Black cargo clad legs that stretched for miles were met with two perfectly manicured hands resting on hips. A light grey tank that showed perfectly full cleavage jutting out the top led to the sculpted face of her smiling friend.

"Stacie!" She shrieked excitedly.

"The one and only." She smirked winking at the girls. Rushing forward the girls met in a warm embrace, Clarke clutching the girl closer to her drawing a laugh from her friend. "Easy there Griffin, still don't swing that way." The taller brunette teased.

With a muffled laugh she shook her head against the brunette's neck. As she felt the arms of Amy and Chloe circle around them both in a group hug she revelled in the familiarity of it all that she had been deprived of for so long and had feared she would never know again. As they slowly pulled apart she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the emotion that surged through her. Blinking back tears she fought to get out all the questions that were floating through her mind. Reading her best friend naturally Chloe stepped forward and clasped her hands around Clarke's wrist comfortingly.

"We're a team remember. Where you go, we go." She smiled reassuringly.

As a large smile graced her features and a few tears escaped despite her efforts, Clarke felt herself being pulled back into their embrace. Knowing her friends were with her whether they survived on this earth or not brought strength in Clarke she had almost forgotten she possessed. She wouldn't just be surviving for herself; she would make sure it was for all of them.

Before their reunion could continue a commotion broke out in the background. Turning to see the cause she caught sight of Wells being pushed to the ground by a weasel looking boy with brown hair and a dangerous glint in his eye. As she made her way to intervene she pushed the boy away from Wells before attempting to help him to his feet. Before he could put his weight on his other foot to rise from the ground however she felt a body collide with her own as she fell to meet the earth below. Chloe was by her side in an instant helping her up and she turned to see Amy grab her attacker in a headlock.

"Calm down squirt, or I'll snap your neck like a dingo!" She breathed out against the struggling boy.

"What's your problem? Let go of me!" He pushed against her finally freeing himself.

Before a further fight could ensue a body landed from the dropship between them and Clarke instantly recognised it as Finn.

"Everyone calm down! What's going on?" He questioned looking between the peeved off guy who still looked as if he was ready to fight and Wells who had limped back to his feet.

"The Prince over there thinks we should follow his Daddy's advice and make for Mount Weather. Got news for you little chancellor, you're not in charge here. We are!" The cocky boy smirked over at him.

"He's right." All eyes looked to Clarke as she found her voice again. "We need to find supplies. Food, water, anything to help us survive down here. They left us with practically nothing and if we have any chance at staying alive we need those supplies Jaha told us about in Mount Weather."

"Well don't expect us to be following you around." The young man she had come to know as Bellamy approached, his sister Octavia at his side. "I got a better idea, you two go, let the privileged do the hard work for a change. We'll be waiting here for when you come back with food." He smirked as the young weasel like teen walked to stand beside him, brushing his shoulder roughly into Wells as he passed.

She narrowed her eyes at Wells before stalking off towards the drop ship. How stupid could he be to try and take charge with a hundred teenagers all here because of his Dad. No one was going to respect him, let alone like him. She stalked to the dropship with the girls following closely behind. As she entered she asked they search for anything useful. A few minutes later Chloe called her over, producing a map. Looking at the others they shook their heads. Great, just great she thought to herself. The least the Ark could have done was give them some small amount of help. Stepping back outside she surveyed the area to get an idea of where they were and how close they were to the Mountain. As she got her bearings she let out a groan of frustration.

"What's wrong Princess?" Finn wandered over to her.

Rolling her eyes she turned away from him studying the map once more to check she had calculated correctly.

"You don't like being called Princess, do you Princess?" He smiled cheekily at her with a glint in his eye.

"No." She gave him a pointed look. "And for your information, my problem is our problem. See that range over there?" She motioned over to the peak in the distance. "That is Mount Weather, they dropped us on the wrong damn mountain and now our next meal is at least a twenty mile trek through a radiation soaked forest."

Looking at the sky, Finn turned back to Clarke. "Okay, so what are we waiting for?"

"We?" She questioned him.

"Yeah," he smiled as he grabbed the two closest boys to him, one of which she recognised as the boy who aided her and Chloe in the dropship, "how else are you going to carry food for a hundred people?"

"I'm in." Stacie and Chloe echoed simultaneously.

"Yeah, no. That sounds like cardio. Don't put me down for cardio." Fat Amy added with a shake of her head.

"Sounds like a party. Make it seven." Octavia called out enthusiastically as she approached.

"Who's the stud with the brooding face?" Stacie asked the group as they watched Bellamy make his approach.

"Eww! Gross! That's my brother!" Octavia gagged.

With a smile and a shrug Stacie turned to the girl, "Sorry. He's a hunter." Gesturing down to between her legs.

"You call it a dude?" She asked incredulously. Stacie just smirked and winked in response. As Bellamy stopped in front of the group he quickly questioned Octavia on her going. Not paying attention to the feuding siblings Clarke saw Finns wrist and immediately moved to inspect it further.

"Have you tried to take this off?" She demanded.

"Yeah, why?"

"If you take it off, the Ark will think you're dead. If they think we can't survive then they won't come down here in the next two months."

As Clarke berated the young man Chloe noticed Bellamy had stopped arguing with his sister and was now listening intently to Clarke. She didn't know what it was but something about the man raised her suspicion. He seemed older than the rest and no one had questioned him on the guard uniform he was presently wearing.

"Okay let's get going." Clarke's voice interrupted her thoughts. As they made to set off she quickly pulled Clarke aside.

"On second thoughts I think I should stay here." At Clarkes inquisitive raised brow she continued, "I don't trust him C, and there's more than enough going to carry back supplies for now. Let me stay around camp and keep watch."

"Yeah. Yeah that's a good idea Chlo. Keep Stacie with you too, with her skills you guys can scan the perimeter for anything that may be a food source in case we get held up or have to camp out if it gets too dark to return."

With a nod Chloe pulled Clarke in close, "Be safe. May we meet again."

"You too. May we meet again." Clarke replied before making her way with the small group led by Finn.

A couple of hours later they were still wandering through the forest. Clarke didn't know how Finn did it, to her everything looked the same and she hoped he wasn't leading them in circles or getting them further from Mount Weather. As she came to a small break in the tree line her eyes suddenly lit up at the first sign of life since they had arrived. Turning back to the group she motioned for them to quickly join her and placed her finger over her mouth to indicate they kept quiet. As they crowded round her amazed at the sight of the young buck Finn leaned close to whisper in her ear.

"Looks like we might be able to survive after all." He smiled before taking a crouched step forward to get a closer look. As he did a small twig snapped below his boot causing the animal to quickly turn and look in their direction. A collective gasp escaped their mouths at the shock of seeing the horribly deformed second head that had been hidden from their sight before the buck quickly ran off.

As they continued on through the forest, Finn piped up, "Why now? Why send us to earth after ninety-seven years?"

Whilst they speculated Clarke cut in and told the story of how Wells betrayed her and her subsequent imprisonment whilst her Dad was floated for trying to tell the truth to the people that the Ark was dying. It was a risk to send the one hundred to the ground but even if it failed at least it bought them more time.

"They're going to kill more people aren't they?" Monty questioned worriedly.

"Good. After what they did to me, I say float them all." Octavia said decisively, walking ahead.

Feeling a hand take hold of her arm, Clarke turned back inquisitively towards Finn.

"We have to warn them." He said with concern in his eyes.

"That's what my father said." Looking into his eyes Clarke could see the genuine distress the truth brought to him. Maybe despite his carefree displays there was something to this young man after all she thought.

Moving on ahead she stopped at she crashed into Jasper. Looking passed him to see the cause of his excitement her jaw dropped as she saw Octavia strip to her underwear.

"Octavia, what the hell are you doing?" She called out.

With a smirk Octavia looked back at the group before diving below. As they made their way to the edge Clarke was stunned at the sight of the river before them. As the group around her quickly tried to undress she wondered why she hadn't seen it on the map but before she could question it Monty had cried out for Octavia to get out of the river. Looking over to him she followed his line of sight and sure enough she too noted the large ripple that was steadily making its way toward the bold brunette.

Before anyone could reach her Octavia was pulled underwater with a scream. Working quickly together they tried to distract the sea creature as Octavia resurfaced, throwing large stones into the water closer to themselves whilst Jasper made his way along the embankment towards the injured girl. With the creature distracted he dived in quickly and raced towards her, pulling her into his arms and making his way again for the rocks as the creature turned back towards them. In the nick of time they made it out safely and Clarke raced over to the girl to check her injury. Luckily she had only received some gashes to her upper thigh. Quickly making a bandage she covered the wound hoping to prevent infection.

A short while later and with the sky darkening they decided to make camp for the night to allow them all rest and Octavia time to recover. Wakening up to the sounds of the forest a few hours later Clarke quietly sat up and marvelled at the sight before her. The forest was alive in a soft glow of radiation, it may be deadly but she couldn't deny it was beautiful. Walking up to get a closer look her eyes swept over the soft glow of a bed of flowers.

"Pretty cool huh?" Finn snuck up beside her. Holding a cupped leaf with water she questioned him.

"Did you go to the river?"

"Figure it was worth losing a finger or two." He smiled. "Here." He gestured for her to take a drink.

Feeling the soothing liquid glide down her throat and quench her thirst she lowered the leaf. With a twinkle in his eye Finn questioned, "Think this means we're all going to grow two heads?"

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped or the smile that stretched her cheeks.

"What do you know, she can laugh." Finn smiled, looking intently at her. Holding his gaze Clarke couldn't help but feel like it was all magical, like the fairy tales her Dad had read to her as a child. Some wild adventure and a dashing Prince Charming. Maybe earth would be her fairy-tale she wondered.

Back at the site of the drop ship Chloe had been keeping a close eye on Bellamy. Already he had seemed to find himself a small following of tough looking guys that had included the boy who attacked Wells earlier. Trying not to draw attention to them she turned to Stacie.

"Let's scope out the surrounding area, see if you can find anything here for us to eat. Amy do you mind staying here and keeping an eye on things for us until we get back?"

"Aye aye Captain!" She raised her hand to her head in a salute.

As the two girls made to leave their newly formed camp a young man approached them. "Hi ladies, where are two pretty things like yourselves sneaking of to?" He smiled over to them.

"Oh, well Stace over here was a botanist on the Ark; we figured she could hopefully round up some supplies until the group gets back." Chloe replied, eyeing up the tall brunette man. He had brown cheeky eyes and an easy smile with defined muscles showing through his t-shirt at the arms and stomach.

"Really?" He questioned with a grin. "Well I may not be good with plants but I certainly couldn't let you two wander off out there alone now could I?"

"What a gentleman." Stacie grinned taking his offered arm with her own.

As they wandered deeper through the forest Stacie and Chloe discussed the different growths they came across. Moss on the side of some rocks indicated they were near a water supply which led them to a small river abundant with red seaweed. As Stacie studied the plant she indicated that it may be a potential food source but wouldn't know any further until she could examine it better back at the drop ship. Taking a small supply in their crudely crafted bags along with some other plants, nuts, berries and flowers that Stacie had been able to identify Chloe looked to the sky and noticed that it was beginning to darken. They had made a good start and their self-proclaimed protector Derrin had been good company, making the girls laugh with funny stories. Chloe had no interest what so ever, he may have been good looking and sure Stacie flirted naturally but that was just who she was and Chloe could tell she wasn't really into him. Making their way back through the forest she hoped they would reach their camp before darkness fell however she also felt the urge of nature call and whilst it was still light enough to see she called out to the pair to indicate she needed a little private time. Walking some distance away she finally found a spot that appeared to give her the privacy she wanted and began to undo her trousers. As she pulled them back up and wandered back in the direction she came the sound of a struggle reached her ears and she picked up her pace.

Ahead of her she spotted Derrin roughly backing Stacie into a try, the tall brunette struggling against him as he attempted to kiss her neck.

"Get off of me!" She heard Stacie yell, fighting against his hold on her arms.

"Get off of her!" She screamed as she jumped on his back attempting to free her distressed friend.

With little effort the muscular guy threw Chloe off his back, yelling at her to wait her turn. She rolled down a slight hill on the ground coming to a stop forcibly against a tree, hitting her head in the process. As her vision began to swim she saw a figure descend from the trees behind Derrin. She must have hit her head hard because she swore before her eyes closed she saw a young woman, small in size with braided brown hair. With a feeble gasp she called out with what little strength she had left before succumbing to the darkness, "Stacie…"

Standing on the ledge of rocks above the river the small group looked up at Finn and Jasper as they checked the strength of the vine.

"You wanted to go first, quit stalling." Clarke teased up at the normally adventurous boy.

With an "Aye, aye captain." Finn smirked and pulled back on the vine, ready to take a swing.

"Wait!" Jasper suddenly announced, looking from Octavia to Finn. "Let me do it."

"See, knew there was a badass somewhere in there." Grinned Finn as he handed the makeshift swing over to the eager boy. Seeing the slight hesitation in the boys' eyes he continued. "It's okay to be afraid Jasper, the trick is not fighting it."

With a renewed confidence Jasper leaned back pulling on the vine, cocky grin on his face as he looked once again to Octavia. "See you on the other side." He called out before taking the leap. Swinging across the river wooing he passed the amazed looks of his friends below. Letting go he made the crash landing on the other side before quickly rising to his feet, calling out and dancing in euphoria at the stunt. As Finn lined up Clarke to go next he looked behind him to see what appeared to be a sign and turning it over he called out in excitement to the group waving the sign in the air for all to see.

"We did it! Mount Weather! Woooo!"

As the group looked on in celebration and relief Jasper continued his exuberant display until suddenly his body was thrown back and landed on the ground a few feet behind where he had stood. The panicked calls of his friends didn't even register with him as the searing pain of the spear that was impaled in his chest and the resulting shook tore through him.

As Clarke cried out desperately over to Jasper, Finn quickly grabbed a hold of her pulling her to the shelter of the rocks beside them, Octavia and Monty following suit.

Looking back into the line of trees where the spear had come from Clarke could see nothing but she felt the fear grip her as she kept her eyes forward for a sign of their attacker. With panicked breaths she let out, "We're not alone…"

Slowly coming back to consciousness Chloe once again woke on this earth to the feeling of her head pounding. Bringing her hand up to the source of the pain she slowly realised she was lying on top of a pair of thighs and turned to see Stacie looking down concerned at her.

"Stacie!" She gasped, the memories of what had happened the previous night coming flooding back to her. "Oh my god! Are you okay?!" She tried to set up feeling slightly dizzy in her rush to check her friend.

"Hey, easy Chlo, it's okay, I'm fine." Stacie quietly reassured her, placing her hand on the redheads shoulder trying to keep her from getting up too fast.

With tears prickling her eyes Chloe met Stacie's and once again couldn't help feel guilt and sorrow for not being able to help her friend. As she clung desperately to her she pulled her in close to the sound of Stacie reassuring her she was fine.

"What happened Stace?" She cried, "Where's Derrin?"

"Dead." The brunette whispered her eyes glazing over.

"What? How?"

"We're not alone Chlo…"


End file.
